I'm Pregnant, Your Gone
by angel03618
Summary: Michael's gone to Antar, Maria's pregnant and ran away to NY, where she meets up with Rath who is now good. set at the end f season 2 and three years after. R&R. i don't own roswell, just my characters that i create
1. he's gone?

There was banging on the window. "MARIA! MARIA! WAKE UP!"

"What?" said Maria, half asleep. "I know who killed Alex, it was Tess."

"WHAT?" Maria yelled. "HOW DARE SHE. Wait, they're going in a couple of hours, lets go, we've got to tell Michael."

Maria, Liz and Kyle got into the Jetta. By time they got to the desert rock, it was day, and Maria was in tears. They ran up the rock side. When they got to the closed opening they started banging in the rock wall calling for the aliens to open up.

Then something happened. The ground started shaking.

The three of them looked up and saw a ship blast out of the rock. That's it. They were gone.

Maria fell to the ground. She couldn't deal with this. She started to feel different. Very different. Like she was going to throw up. She did. All over Kyle's shoes. Not that he cared, at the moment. He helped her up and Liz took her other arm and slowly, both of them, walked Maria down the rock side and put her in the back seat of her mother's car.

---------------------

A couple of days later, Maria couldn't deal with Michael being gone. This led to her running away.

She went to New York.

She thought she'd seen Michael, but then she seen him everywhere since she left. But this guy yelled her name.

"Michael?" Maria accidentally let it out. She hadn't said his name since the night he left. She cried herself to sleep at night, but was determined not say his name ever again. Well that didn't work out.

"It is Maria, Right?" It was Rath. Only now he looked good, not evil. What was the world coming to?

"Yeah, it's me. Why?"

"Just curious." Said Rath with Michael's grin.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Asked Maria Sarcastically.

"Gone!" he said darkly. "I killed her when she wanted to kill me. Guess she wanted to get home bad, yo. What about you? You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"Well, I haven't." she said truthfully.

He touched her hand. Then stood back, fast. "Whoa, man!" he said, while looking at her.

"What? What are you staring at?" Maria was starting to hyperventilate.

"Dude, you don't know?" he replied while staring at her as though she was an idiot.

"Don't know what?"

"Dude, your pregnant." He said with a half smile.

Maria fainted.


	2. is it him?

Three years had passed. Maria was living with Rath. She did, after all, need help raising twins. She had a job, waitressing, _again._ Rath and her were not together, but they had become good friends. Maria often wondered what Liz and Kyle were doing.

"Mummy, Alex is being mean and he ripped off my dolls head, he did. See." Said her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Ok come on we'll fix your doll then we'll talk to you brother." Said Maria with a level head, as usual.

Then Rath and Alex walked through the kitchen door to them. "I think Alex has something to say to his twin sister."

"I didn't mean to break you doll, Amy. Is she ok? Still alive?" he asked, concerned for his sisters, dolls life.

"Oh my god! I never thought that she might die. Holly, are you still alive?" said Amy, also now concerned for the Doll.

Maria and Rath smiled at each other. "The doll is going to be fine." Said Rath waving his hand over the doll, which put it back together.

"You better go put her in recovery." Said Maria, and the little girl went off to do just that.

Maria turned the television on for the news. Something about Roswell was on. It caught her eye.

"_Everybody here is getting nervous. They want to know if it was a crash or something else. Here's a Mr. Geoff Parker to give us his thoughts on this development. Now Geoff, what do you think it was?"_

"_I think it was an alien spaceship crashing, but then I'm just an average guy trying to make a living through the hopes that it is."_

Rath knew what Maria was thinking. She was going to go back and see if it was the aliens coming back. Hmmm. That would be cool; he needed a girl but couldn't have one with the twins in the house. And them being part alien gave him something to do. He taught them how to control their powers. But that didn't give him the release he needed, it just suppressed it.

"Go, I know you want to."

"You'll be alright here _alone_?" she taunted.

"Now who said I'd be alone?" he replied innocently.

"Ewww" she said, staring at him.

"Hey you're the one with the kids." He taunted back in a sing-song tune.

"Ok, I'll take them to visit my mother. It'll be the first time they ever meet. So this is going to be interesting." She said, then headed to her room to start packing.


	3. mummy DeLuca

Maria had just finished packing her children's suitcases. Rath came out to see her with a packed bag of his own.

"I thought about it, and, I don't want to stay here alone."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be alone?" Maria taunted him.

"Yeah, well. Just let me come, I promise I'll behave."

"Yeah, mum, let uncle Rath come with us. Please." The twins said in unison.

"Fine, go get in the car." She said with a playful smile across her face.

"Yay!" The three of them yelled together, and ran out to the car.

When they got to Roswell, the twins were asleep from the long drive.

There were tourists everywhere due to the 'crash' recently.

The twins woke due to the car stopping.

"Mum, where are we?" Amy asked, while rubbing her eyes.

"We're in Roswell, New Mexico, honey." She replied sweetly to the tired child.

"Oh, this is where you used to live, huh, mum?" Said Alex, in a 'matter-of-fact' fashion.

"That's right, sweetie. And we're going to go see your grandma."

"Yeah!" They screamed happily.

"Well, at least they're happy." She said to Rath.

She walked up the pavement with Rath and the twins by her side, talking non-stop to each other.

She got to the stairs and took a deep breath.

_No turning back now. _She thought to herself.

Before she knew it, she was knocking on the door.

Amy DeLuca answered.

"I TOLD YOU DON'T W- Maria?" she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hi, mama." Said Maria Nervously.

Amy pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. _Well at least she remembers me._ Maria thought to cheer herself up.

"Mum, I have something import-" her mother cut her off.

"Oh my god, Michael, what have you done to yourself?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yo… I ain't Michael, yo." Replied Rath, confused as he was.

"Mum, this is Michaels twin brother, Rath. He grew up in New York. I haven't seen Michael in almost four years."

"Oh, nice to meet you… Rath. Are these your children?" he looked over at the twins, who were fascinated with one of the flowers in the garden, for the moment at least,

"No, mum, they're mine. I fell pregnant before Michael left. Then I left. Then I found out. Then I came back just now to tell you." She was babbling, and she knew it.

"Is that why Michael left?"

"No mum, I told you he left before I even found out."

"Ok, we need to talk about this, inside."

The five of them went inside to talk about things… calmly.


	4. get out maria

"YOUR CHILDREN?" Screamed Amy.

"Yes mum. Mine." Said Maria calmly. She knew the second she got inside hell was going to break loose.

"WHO'S THE FATHER, OR DON'T YOU KNOW?" Amy had let out, coldly.

"YES I DO! I DIDN'T SLEEP AROUND. I TOLD YOU OUTSIDE THEY WERE MICHAEL'S!" Maria was not in the mood to spoken to like trash, even if it was by her mother.

"And here I was, thinking you were my VIRGIN daughter." Said Amy sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Said Maria holding her ground.

"That's it. I want you out!" said Amy calmly.

"But mu-"

"OUT MARIA! NOW!"

Maria got her children, who were playing in the backyard with Rath.

Tears threatened to spill by time they got to the car.

"Are you ok mummy? You look upset." Said Alex and Amy in unison.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine. How about you two?" she asked lightly.

"We're fine, but that lady was kinda scary. We heard her yelling from all the way out side. She's loud." Said Alex in a matter-of fact way.

"Yeah she's always been like that, for as long as I can remember." She said truthfully.

"So, where are we goin?" asked Rath, speaking for the first time.

"To a motel, I guess." Replied Maria.

They got checked in. They could only afford a two room place at the motel. Two beds, both queen size. The twins didn't want to separate so they shared and Maria and Rath shared the other. As they lay down, Rath made some comment.

"I didn't know I could ever be in the same bed as someone so hot." And he said it with a grin.

"Shut up, I know you don't mean it anyway…." She said with a distracted look across her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because we've been living together for three years now and I know when something is bothering you. Now tell me or I'll find out my own way" he said, seriously, whole holding up his hand.

"I'm just thinking about…"

"Let me guess, your thinking about what might happen if it was a crash and what your going to do if it is Michael."

"Kinda. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared, Rath, that's the only way I can put it."

He rolled closer to her and put his arm around her. "You don't have to be an alien to figure that out." There were no more words that night. he just put her arms around her and she cried herself to sleep in his arms.


	5. Liz?

The next morning Maria woke to an empty room. She got up quickly to go find her kids, but seeing as Rath wasn't there either she figured they were with him. She got dressed and tried to look refreshing before she walked to go see where they were, incase she ran into someone she knew… like Liz or Kyle.

As she walked down the street she saw the crashdown.

_Still there and still radioactive…_ she thought. It really hadn't changed. There she saw Rath and the twins inside sitting in the booth closest to the door. Maria giggled to herself as they looked like a family. A father with his kids… the problem was… she knew the truth.

She often wondered if it would have been different if she were with Rath instead of Michael. Would he have left her like Michael did? As far as she knew… she was beginning to _feel_ things for Rath. Things she felt for Michael… so, so long ago.

_I wonder if Michael has found someone else… someone stable… not a freak like me… _she had often thought about that too.

She walked into the crashdown and sat next to Rath.

"Done watching us through the window, huh?" he whispered to her.

"You weren't supposed to know about that." Was her reply.

"Can't help it… I always know what your doing… it's a little knack of mine. You like it?"

"Depends. As long as you don't use that 'knack' to know what I'm doing in the shower most mornings."

"Nah, that's what I leave to fantasize over."

She went bright red over this. He had a way of making her go bright red.

"Mummy, mummy, you look like a tomato!" exclaimed Alex.

"No she doesn't… she looks like a balloon." Said Amy, determined to have her say in this.

"I'd say she looks like she's put tomato sauce on instead of her make-up, face-paint stuff," said Rath, while grinning with the twins and the three of them laughed at Maria.

Maria raised an eyebrow.

The crashdown door opened and Maria heard a familiar voice.

"Maria, oh my god, it's been forever…" said Liz, trying to hold her suitcases in her hands. "I just got back from collage… I got into Harvard. I love it there…" she trailed off when she noticed Rath and the twins.

"Hey cornball." Said Rath with his sneaky grin. The twins just laughed, they loved it when Rath said one of the words that Maria would never say… calling people 'cornball' being one of them.

Liz grabbed Maria by her arm and led her towards the back.

When they walked through the door Liz began her interrogation.

"What in the world made you run away?"

"I couldn't cope. Everywhere I turned I saw Michael, so I left."

"Without saying goodbye or keeping in contact?"

"Exactly. That way no one could tell anyone where I was."

"Why are you sitting out there with Rath?"

"Because we're… kind of… living together."

"What? Wasn't he all evil last time we saw him?"

"Yes, Liz… He _**was**_ evil. Now he's good. Very good."

"Maria, he's not going to replace Michael. You know that right?"

"Yes I know that! How dumb do you think I am?"

"I didn't mean it that way. Ok next question… whose are those kids out there?"

Maria took a deep breath.

"Maria, you're not answering me. Oh my god. They're Rath's aren't they. Maria, how could you? What about Michael?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, the pod squad is gone. Probably never going to come back and Michael is apart of that. No they're not Rath's kids… they're Michael's. Rath's just been helping me. Now excuse me I'm going to have some breakfast."

And with that Maria stormed out to go and sit back down with the only family that really matters at the moment.


	6. Jon Bon Jovi?

After breakfast Maria asked Rath if he could if he would like to come to the cemetery with her and the twins. He said ok. He didn't know why, but he did. The need to protect them was overwhelming. Not just the twins either.

When they got there, Maria headed in a particular direction, like a woman on a mission. She stopped at a gravestone. Rath looked down.

_Alexander C. Whitman._

Besides his birth and death date and the ever popular 'beloved son and friend' there was something he didn't understand written on the flat stone. Something that probably meant something to Maria. More than she would ever let on.

"What's that mean?" he said, pointing to the small writing on the bottom of the stone. Maria looked at the writing he was talking about.

May your song always be sung… 

"It's a piece of advice he used to give people. We both believed everyone has a song that completely explains who you are, or what your life was like. When we were in the 7th grade we both came up with a little piece of advice to give to people who believed they were completely invisible to the world. We even wrote into a song. We were working on the music for it when he died. I never told anyone. Because we made a pact. We wouldn't brag about our new song until it was done that way people had something to be proud of at the moment. Not working on it until they heard it.

"The person he used that advice to most in the world was… me. He often told me that my song was-"

"Maria, you left the crashdown without your purse." Said Liz looking down at the gravestone.

"Mummy, he has the same name as me." Said a tired Alex.

"That's because you were named after him. If he were still alive you still would have been named after him but it would have been your second name, instead of Sean Michael. I guess if Alex were still alive your first name would have been John, after Jon Bon Jovi, one of the classical Rock stars."

"Still living on that prayer, huh?" said Liz.

"You know me to well." Said Maria. Rath thought it was sweet, naming Alex after her best friend.

Liz turned to Amy, "And what might your name be?"

"I'm Amy Elizabeth Isabel Deluca Guerin."

"And I'm Alex Sean Michael Deluca Guerin."

"Oh well I'm Liz, but my full names Elizabeth." Said Liz smiling at them.

"We're both three." They said in unison.

"They talk like that a lot, don't ya's?" Said Rath Playfully at them.

They sat there for a while all of them talking. Getting to know each other. It was peaceful. Yet Maria had this strange feeling, as Rath spoke the truth about her. He knew her more than she had ever realized it. It comforted her.

**Can you guess what's going to happen?**

**If you have any ideas any twists just review them. I'll try to put them in.**

**I'm not making any promises though.**


	7. Fragile

When they got back to the hotel, Rath was just staring at Maria.

"What? You've been watching me for an hour now… It's becoming disturbing."

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what you said today. Cornball said your song was what? I've been going though all the songs I know, and surprisingly a lot of them suit you. But I want to know. I'm curious." He said truthfully.

Maria smiled a secret smile. A sly smile. A sexy smile and this made Rath's curiosity double. Now he needed to know.

"_Fragile_ by Delta Goodrem." She said before he begged… thankfully.

"How does it go?" he asked, he hadn't heard that one.

She started to sing, her voice was so beautiful. He had never heard her sing… to anyone. He remembered she sung the twins to sleep every night, but he never listened. He just put his headphones on as he passed out. But he was listening now. He was listening to his angel, with a voice to match the name.

Six thoughts at one can't focus on one 

_Sven days a week but my life has just begun_

_So caught in emotion and I'm overcome_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

_A little fragile_

_In six thousand years what will all this mean?_

_Words from the heart or a melody_

_So caught in emotion and I'm overcome_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

_A little fragile_

_If people can see right through my eyes_

_Like an open door that I can't disguise_

_I won't be afraid from the tears that I cry_

_I will not run, _

_I will not hide_

_This is how I feel inside_

_A little fragile_

_A little fragile_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small_

_Sometimes I feel vulnerable_

_Sometimes I feel a little fragile_

By time she was done, tears were running down her cheeks, he felt the emotion she put into singing that last part.

Even he thought that song suited her. Something him and cornball had in common.

That and the overwhelming sense to protect her.

"Ok, Maria, that was great, you should sing to me more often, I like it."

She smiled. She knew he felt it, not just heard it.

"Now, come to bed. I'm comfy when your right beside me." He said that bit with a smirk spread across his face.

She blushed again, and slid under the covers and he put his arms around her. He leaned close to her ear and the last thing she heard him say was:

"Maria, your as red as a tomato and a red balloon."


	8. valenti?

Maria and Rath woke up to the twins jumping on them.

"Mummy, uncle Rath, there's someone at the door."

Maria then heard the knock. At least the twins knew not to open the door.

She dragged herself out of bed, and opened the door.

"Valenti…." Was all Maria could bring herself to say.

"Hello, Maria. Amy told me that you stopped by home the other day."

"Home?" Maria asked…. A little surprised.

"I take it, that, Amy didn't tell you we're married…"

Maria could only shake her head.

"Well, we are. I thought I'd come by and see if your ok, she told me she went a little berserk on you."

"Yeah well, I may have deserved it. How's Kyle?"

"He's good, he's a mechanic on weekends and a gym teacher on weekdays."

"Oh, would you like come in?" Maria asked a little flushed about forgetting to invite him in earlier.

"No, I have to get back to work. I just thought I should apologize for the way your mother acted."

"Ok, thank you."

"Bye."

**Sorry for the shortness of the story but I'll have a better chapter next time. I promise.**


	9. they really are back

The four of them headed for the Crashdown for breakfast. It had been good to see Jim again. It had been ages. Years…

"Mummy? Who was that man at the place we sleep at?" asked Alex.

"I guess he's my step-dad now." Said Maria, thinking about it now. _That makes Kyle my brother… _this would not end well.

"But, why do you need a dad? We don't have a dad. We have uncle Rath, which is better then a dad. Cos he's really cool." Said Alex in one breath, and Maria looked at Rath for that last part. He looked as though he was going to cry. He had the family he always wanted, because they wanted him. They didn't have to put up with him because they share the same secret.

When their breakfast arrived, the Crashdown doors opened to reveal… one… two… two aliens? What happened to the other?

Max and Isabel sat down at the closest table available. Isabel was so happy to be back. After what happened on Antar, earth had proved to be the only home for them. The only place they belonged. Michael had gone to find them a place to say, at a motel, but before he went there, went to see if any apartments were available.

"Max, that kid is just staring at us." Said Isabel. Max turned to where his sister was pointing. Sure enough a small boy was staring straight at them. Then he got up and started walking over to them.

"Are you an alien?" the boy whispered into Max's ear.

Max felt like his world had turned upside down. When he spoke back to the boy, he was nervous. Really nervous.

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"It's just, I have a vibe Mr. and I have my mummy's vibey sense. She told me so." Said the small boy. That's when the boy said, "My names Alex."

Isabel went white at that name. _Alex._ She thought to herself. It had been three years and he still went through her mind every second. Of course she still believed he died in a car accident. Tess never told them the truth before she died. She was still pregnant when she died, so max had lost his son. It had been so hard on him.

Maria told Rath to go get her son. She just couldn't bring herself to go over there.

"Alex, you coming to eat your breakfast or not?" he said as he made his way over there.

"Max and Isabel got up at the sight of Rath.

"Oh, sit down, I'm not going to kill you," he stated, and they did as he said, never taking their eyes off him for a second. "Ok, I'm coming, but uncle Rath, I get the feeling he's an alien." Said Alex still very quiet, knowing he's not aloud to say in front of people.

"He is," said Rath just as quietly.

"But he said he wasn't" argued Alex.

"Well, he was lying, wasn't he?" said Rath, looking at Max and Isabel.

Then Michael walked in, and the first thing he saw was… Maria.

**it's not aslong as i hoped it would be, but atleast it's something. please review.**


	10. seeing you

**Hey, it's going to be a very short chapter, so be warned… thanks to my reviewers. U know who u are.**

Maria looked up at Michael who looked right back at Maria.

_This can't be happening_, Maria thought frantically._ He's here. He's here. Oh my god, why did I come? Why couldn't I have just left it? Why? Why? Why?_

As Maria got up, Michael watched pick up a kid, a little girl that was sitting next to her, he didn't notice the kid, all he could think of was… Maria.

_She's still here? I thought she would have gone to New York by now._ He thought to himself.

"Is he one too?" Alex whispered into Rath ear.

Rath just nodded. "He looks like you, just not as cool, Cos you got cool holes with metal everywhere."

"Piercings." Rath corrected.

"Yeah, those." Said Alex.

Michael walked over to Maria as she got up and Rath went over, still holding Alex.

"Maria…" Michael said softly when he reached her.

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes, and he saw her pain… what had happened to her once he left?

Mr. Parker and Liz came out so see why everything was so quiet.

"Max" exclaimed Liz the second she saw him, and ran over to hug him, then she noticed Rath staring at Michael, who was staring at Maria, who was… crying? Maria never cries, unless something bad happened. So immediately, Liz jumped to that conclusion.

"What happened?" she asked frantically.

No one answered.

Then Liz remembered the twins being Michaels…

**I know its short… again, but I'm in the middle of studying to get my L's, I know… "What's there to study? It's really easy" but, I can't afford to have to try again. I'll update soon, promise.**


	11. huh?

_Please let this all be a dream. Please, please, please… _thought Maria desperately.

_She has kids? Who's? Rath's? She's with him? How could she after what he tried to do to Tess?_ Thought Michael.

_If he hurts her in anyway, I'm gonna kill him. _Thought Rath.

_What the hell is going on? _Thought Isabel.

Everybody was thinking their own thoughts about this little moment in time.

Just as Maria was about to speak, the Crashdown door opened again, and Amy senior stepped through.

She took one look at Michael, one look at Rath, and felt guilty for thinking Maria was lying about Michael having a twin brother. At first she thought it was some plan to get her back on the liking him page, after he broke her heart all those years ago. She even felt guilty for yelling at Maria, she was only trying to let her know that their plan had failed, and that she didn't once believe that Rath wasn't really Michael.

"Maria, I need to talk to you…" she said, knowing she'd now have to swallow her pride and say sorry.

"Sure." Said Maria, using her only escape now.

"So do I." added Michael.

"Not if I can help it." Said Rath.

"It's not your decision." Interrupted Max.

"It's not your place to say that either." Said Liz.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Said Isabel while glaring at Liz.

Things were coming out of hand… fast.

Everyone was staring at them now. Maria had to do something.

"I'll talk to my mother, and then Michael, then I want to go home. Ok?" she said, knowing she had to talk to _him_ sometime, he was, after all, the father of her children.

She got her sorry from her mother, and asked if she could spend sometime with her grandchildren. Maria asked them and they replied with, "only if uncle Rath comes." She then asked Rath to go with them. He agreed but only if she was careful while talking with Michael. Then, she agreed.

Michael and Maria went to the park to talk.

"So, how long have you and Rath been together?" asked Michael.

Maria thought he had meant been friends so she replied with, "Three years."

She didn't look at Michael, so she didn't see the pain in his eyes. At her reply. He just got up and walked away. Took it well, he did it once; she was prepared for a second time.

She went to her mother's house to collect her kids, all three of them.

**Sorry I haven't updated, but my computer broke down and I had to wait to get it back from the shop before I could do anything.**


	12. sean

She finally got to her mother's place and walked in to find Rath, Amy, Alex and her mother playing with blocks. _Maybe I should make that four kids_. She thought to herself and giggled. She didn't want to disturb them so went to the kitchen to find Sean walking through the backdoor with his wrapped around a girl. A very pregnant girl.

"Maria… wow, your still here? Who've known." He said lightly. He obviously hadn't been back for a while.

"Anyways, this is Dawn. She's my girlfriend. Yes, the baby is mine. Yes, I know what I'm getting myself into. No, I don't want to name it after you if it's a girl. No, we're not getting married just yet." He said, thinking he knew just what she was going to say. She surprised him though.

She into his chest and started crying happy tears for him, "Congratulations" she said. And he giggled.

Rath walked out, he saw her walk in, nobody else did. He had decided to talk to her about Michael. He walked out, seeing her in the arms of another man. He looked a lot like her. He defiantly had the De Luca smile. Not that he crushing in him, just an observation. Rath was straight.

"Whoa, Michael, man, what the hell? You look better than you did last time we met. Good for you. About time you got a style." Said Sean.

"Yo, I ain't Michael, yo." Replied Rath.

Sean looked very confused.

"He's Michael's brother. From New York. They grew up apart." Said Maria. "Rath, this is my cousin, Sean. He looks like a goof I know but he is likable… sometimes."

"Oh, Ria, that hurt." Said Sean with a big grin across his face.

Rath saw the love they had. It was written the sarcastic remarks they were making towards each other.

Amy senior came into the kitchen.

"Maria, we were wondering if the twins could spend the night here. Would that be ok?"

"Sure, if they want to."

Then she heard them both giggle with excitement from behind Amy.

"Do you want Rath or me to stay as well?"

Then all three of them replied "no" at the same time.

"Hey, Sean. What are you doin here?" asked Amy.

"Thought I'd drop by so you could meet Dawn, and maybe if I could stay here for a while." He said.

"That's fine." Replied Amy.

"Maria, since when do you have kids?" asked Sean.

"Since Three years ago." She replied and pushed Rath out the door so she could go and get some sleep.

When they got back to the small rented motel room, Rath asked her what he needed to know.

"What happened with Michael?"

"I don't know. We were talking and he just walked off."

"Ok… dumb ass." Was all Rath could say.

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at him and their face were just inches away from each other…

Maria and Rath kissed long and passionately. Then they removed they're clothing and hoped under the bed sheets.


	13. AUTHORS NOTES

**Just so you know, I have finished my story and now I'm going to upload the rest of the chapters. I really hope you like it and please review to tell me how I went.**

**It's a tear jerker. I warn you now.**

**Thanks to all those people who have reviewed and I'm happy you like the story so far.**


	14. the fight

Maria woke up. What a friggin dream to have. Sleeping _with _Rath. What the hell was her subconscious trying to tell her? She wanted Rath like a boyfriend. The thought didn't really disturb her. Infact, she smiled at the thought of them being together.

She rolled over to realize Rath was next to her… naked… she was naked… _oh my god… it wasn't a dream…_was all she thought.

As he woke up she was leaning over him. She looked like an angel, with her hair flowing down over her face like it was. She was smiling at him.

"It's too early for smiles, it's too early to be awake, Ria, go back to sleep." He said, and she leaned down closer and kissed him. He was not expecting that. Then he realized that he was naked and she was naked. He smiled too.

"Morning" she said in the way she always did, just a little more… flintiness to it.

Then she looked at the clock, it was still 3:00 in the morning. She didn't realize it was that early. He looked at the clock too. Then he looked at her and smiled. She leaned down and kissed him again, and he pulled her down and rolled over too her…

&&&&&&&&

Maria went to pick up her kids from her mothers.

Rath said he'd wait at the room. There was a knock on the door. Rath opened it to see Michael.

Michael was furious with Rath. He still loved Maria dearly. She was his light.

Michael hit Rath.

Rath stumbled back and looked at Michael and laughed.

This angered Michael more. Rath was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he said in a calm tone.

"Come on, I grew up in a sewer with hell on legs, we called her Lonnie, do you really think that hurt?" said Rath, laughing even harder.

Then it came.

Rath saw Lonnie. Standing right behind Michael.

He could tell Michael had no idea she was there.

Michael looked at Rath and became confused. He looked like he saw a ghost. He wasn't looking at Michael, he looking slightly to the left.

"_Do you think you can take each other on and live to tell the tale?" _Said Lonnie.

_This can't be happening, she can't be back. She can't._ thought Rath. Completely ignoring Michael now.

"_So, was she good in bed?"_ said Lonnie giggling.

"Much better than you." Said Rath with a grin on his face.

"Much better then who? What are you talking about?" asked Michael. He had no idea what was going on now.

"Was I talking to you?" snapped Rath.

Lonnie laughed, hysterically, at Rath.

"_I'm not really here you idiot."_ She said still laughing.

Rath lashed at her, but Michael saw the attack coming for him, and used his powers. Rath flew across the room and got up, blood running down his cheek from the top of his head.

Rath turned his attention back to Michael, he used his power and killed Michael, with one blast.


	15. dead?

Rath stumbled and fell to the ground.

The last thing he saw was Lonnie laughing hysterically, again.

The last thing that went through his mind was the chorus of Maria's favorite song

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close _

_Not having much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seen never loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do_

And the last thing he said was " I love her more then I ever did you, Lonnie."

And with that, he took his last breath and died.

&&&&&&&&

Maria knew something bad happened. She could feel it. She usually feel Rath, no matter where he was. All of a sudden, it was gone.

He was gone.

"Mom, can what them for a little bit longer… there's something I have to check on…" she said calmly.

"Mommy, sumfing bad happened to uncle Rath." Said Alex and Amy jr. in unison.

"No, no, listen, I've just gotta do and say hello to the girl named Liz, and talk to her about something. Then I'll come back and pick you guys up and we'll go and see him ok." She said, feeling that they were right. Somehow, she knew they were.

When she got back, she walked inside the motel room, she saw, Michael, she ran over to him.

She checked for his pulse. She couldn't feel anything. He was definitely dead.

She looked around frantically for Rath, and saw him on the other side of the room, passed out.

She ran over to his body and, placed a hand on his chest, he wasn't breathing, she felt for a pulse, there was none. She got up and ran to the phone, and called Liz, she knew she couldn't call for an ambulance.

Liz picked and Maria started before she could even say hello.

"Liz, do you know where Max is?

"Yeah, he's right here."

She gave the phone to Max.

"Max, get Liz to drive you to my motel room and step on it, there's been an accident with Rath and Michael."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

When Max, Liz and Isabel got there they walked inside to see Maria crouched in a corner crying. Max ran to Michael and tried to heal him. It didn't work.

"What's wrong with him Max?" asked Isabel in tears.

"He's dead…"said Max.

He then ran over to Rath, and tried to heal him too. That didn't work either.

"Rath's dead too." Said Max, tears streaming down his face too.


	16. Nathan Rath De Luca

**Here it is… the last chapter. There's a twist. Can you figure it out? **

**2 weeks later.**

Maria moved into a small apartment with Liz and Max, who had gotten back together. Isabel moved in too. They all lived together. Liz and Maria, Amy Sr. and Amy jr. and Alex were the only ones at Rath funeral. Maria sung. She only ever seemed to sing at funerals. It was that depressing. They were all at Michael's funeral.

Maria had felt sick to her stomach again. Just like when Michael had left.

That's when it hit her. "Liz can you take the twins home for me, I have to go and see to something."

&&&&&&&

Maria looked at her watch. Her heart was pounding.

Could it be?

Can she be?

Ok. It's time…

She looked at the stick in her hand. It was positive.

_Oh my god… I'm pregnant with Rath's baby._ A smile slid across her face and then left again. This time he wouldn't be here to help her. He would never get to hold his child. Just like Michael… all… over… again.

&&&&&&&&

**4 months later.**

Liz was holding Maria's hand. She had been in labor for three hours. She was just sitting here. In pain. Max had trained to be a nurse, working on becoming a doctor, and Liz had trained to be a midwife. They were having an at home birth.

"One more push Maria." Said Max gently.

"YOU FRIGGIN PUSH IF YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY, YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed at him, then she pushed.

Liz smiled… "He's a boy." She said. Maria smiled, and held her baby.

"What are you going name him?" Liz asked gently.

"Nathan Rath De Luca." And then she smiled.

The twins walked in.

"Here's your little brother, guys."

"Awww, I was hoping for a sister." Said Amy

"I wasn't, I got one of those." Said Alex, looking down at the baby in Maria's arms.


	17. AN

**Well there we go. I'm all done.**

**I'm sorry I killed them off but I have too many suggestions on who should be with who.**

**I told you it was a tear jerker.**

**Please don't hate me.**


End file.
